


The Flame

by writtenbythesea2026



Category: Smallville, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Homecoming, Punchbowl Maddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29405217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenbythesea2026/pseuds/writtenbythesea2026
Summary: Five years after Homecoming, Lois and Clark return to Smallville High for another reunion. Lois runs into a familiar face and sets things straight.
Relationships: Clark Kent & Lois Lane, Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Clois - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	The Flame

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Yadda...yadda...yadda....

**The Flame**

Lois strode over in her heels to the table decorated with red and gold streamers atop a red table cloth. Once she reached her destination her fingers drummed impatiently next to a punch bowl full of pink liquid.

“Lemonade or Strawberry-Ade?” A familiar female voice asked.

Her perfectly painted lips curved into a smile as she replied, “Strawberry-Ade.” 

The woman bent down and scooped up the pink liquid in the ladle and dumped it in a cup. Lois could tell that she still took her refreshment duties very seriously. As the woman gently handed her the cup Lois couldn’t help but smirk.

“Do you remember me?” She asked in the nicest voice she could muster.

The woman, Punchbowl Maddie as she had referred to her in the past, stared blankly at her.

“Lois Lane. We met five years ago at Homecoming.”

Maddie’s face was still blank until suddenly her eyes blinked rapidly and she shook her head as some sort of realization came over her.

“You came with Clark Kent!” She exclaimed.

‘ _ Of course that’s what she remembers. _ ’

“ _ Riiight _ .” Lois drawled out. She nodded and took a sip from her cup, her nose wrinkled at the sweetness of it.

“So, who did you come with this time?” Maddie asked.

Lois bit her tongue at the comment that had tumbled out of Maddie’s mouth so easily and cleared her throat.

“I came with Clark again.” She answered. 

“So, you two are finally together?” She asked in a voice tinged with doubt.

Low and cunning, Lois replied, “You could say that.”

Suddenly, Lois felt the air change around her. She knew that feeling all too well. A brand new bright smile began to form on her face as she heard the familiar footsteps behind her. Then, she heard his voice cut through the tension between herself and Maddie.

“I just got off the phone with Mom. She said that Callie is fine and to have a good time.”

Clark’s big strong arms wrapped around her waist from behind as his body came flush up against her. The warmth and firmness of his chest against her back recharged her strength. She straightened up even more in her heels, feeling so much taller. She looked at him from around her shoulder and smiled. She then looked back at Maddie, whose mouth had dropped open.

“Callie’s our daughter.” She said pointing to herself then to Clark. “She’s one year old.” Lois made sure to explain with a perfect smile.

Then she lifted up her left hand and wiggled her ring finger. “Oh, and I married Clark. Been about four years now.” 

Maddie’s eyes went from Lois’ stomach (which was flat and fabulous if Lois did say so herself after extensive exercising), to Lois’ ring, and then to Clark’s face.

“Hi.” He said with his signature Kent smile and let one arm leave Lois’ side to adjust his glasses.

Maddie made a bit of a squeaking sound then mumbled about getting more cups before quickly scurrying away from her post.

‘ _ Who’s the flame now, bitch? _ ’ Lois thought.

Taking a triumphant breath, Lois rolled around in Clark’s arms to look at the man who was her knight.

“You’re the sweetest boy I’ve ever known.” She commented.

Clark chuckled and shook his head, “I still can’t believe this was your sole mission in coming to this.”

“Well, not the  _ sole  _ mission. I believe you still owe me a dance at one of these things, Mr. Kent.”

The lines on Clark’s forehead creased in thought. He then asked, “We didn’t get this squared away in the barn years ago?”

Lois shook her head.

Clark rolled his eyes as his shoulders deflated and let out a sigh. “Well, if I have to.” Then he teasingly smiled at her. “Lead the way… _ Miss Lane _ .”

Lois bit her lip as his deep voice still rang in her head. She knew why he did that. He always thought he could get away with stuff if he said her name like that. And, in this case, he would be completely right.

Taking his arm she pulled him towards one of the exits of the gym.

“Instead, let’s see if the room where the Torch used to be is still empty.”

“What about our dance?” He asked.

“Oh, there’s still going to be a dance…” her words trailed as she pulled him along.

Once they reached the double doors she turned around to place her back on the metal bar and looked up at him.

She bit her lip, “But for your eyes only,  _ Smallville _ .” 

His eyes widened behind his black frames and she could see a red flame flash in his irises. Suddenly, he grabbed a hold of her hand, pushed the door open, and ushered her past the familiar red and yellow lockers to find that empty room.


End file.
